Asphere and Solja Meet Elder
It’s dark outside, the streets of London are empty and a serene atmosphere lies above the city. That is until running foot steps are emerging. A delicate young woman with long blue hair runs through the dark alleyways with pure terror in her eyes. A gang of filthy muggers are following her, their knifes shining in the moonlight. “C’mon, don’t run away sweetheart! We just want to have a lil fun!” She runs faster, her lungs are burning and she was panting loudly. She couldn’t think straight anymore her only goal was to get away as fast as possible. Suddenly she stopped. Right before her eyes was the ship canal of the Thames, only a low railing was keeping her from falling into the water 3 meters below. “Oh no… nonononono!” she panted scared. /Yeah, well… That’s inconvenient./ a voice inside her head said bluntly. /Told you, you should have let me run!/ The woman tensed in fear when she heard deep laughter behind her. “End of the line, sweetheart…” Elder: End of the line...?' *A husky voice muttered thoughtfully from behind the' group of miscreants.* Ah! ~My dear here's a sign, it's the ''end of the line~!'' *It sang softly, talking to it's self. As the source shuffled closer, they saw what appeared to be a young man wearing white trousers, and a white collared shirt under a snug black vest. The man stopped and stared at the group, looking them over with a distant and disconcerting gaze.* SoljaGold: The muggers turned around irritated, they didn't seem to know how to react to this individual. "Oy, beat it. That's non of yer buisness ya clown!" one of them shouted. Asphere looked at him nervously. Something about him gave her the chills. Elder: *The white clad man's focus snapped sharply to the man who had protested. A chuckle escaped from between the sharp teeth of his lopsided grin.* Feed meh, Seymou-ah! *He said in a mimicry of some foreign accent. He mad a gesture like a child scooping up a handful of sand and letting it fall through their fingers, and the vocal one was lifted off the ground.* "O-oi! Let me down!" *He stammered. A flick of the wrist, and the mugger went sailing trough the air towards the uninvited guest. Just before they collided, the man in white blurred, hiding the mugger from view. There was a crunch, a series of snaps, and his victim's scream was cut short.* Seconds anyone? *The man leered from under the brim of his white top hat, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, though they could see nothing to be wiped away. He chuckled again at the expressions of the onlookers as blood pooled on the cobblestones at his feet from an unseen source.* SoljaGold: The other men stared at him in shock, wondering if that thing was even human... "Let's get the hell outta here!" their leader yelled and they left the scene running. Asphere felt like she was paralyzed. She was happy that the muggers were gone but... maybe she was still in danger. Elder: We eat, therefore we ''hunt!'' *The man said cackling and charged after his five course dinner, leaving a trail of blood splatters on the darkened street behind him. None of them saw the sun rise.* SoljaGold: Asphere looked after him with her mouth open. So he just wanted to kill someone. She was relieved that he didn't notice her apparently. The woman leaves the scene and tries to find a place to stay over the night. Obtained From Introduction of Asphere and Soja (finally!) Category:Introduction Stories Category:Elise Hyde Category:Side Story